Los sentimientos tras la mascara
by Kanon21-5
Summary: Kakashi Hatake es conocido como un shinobi de hierro, pero ¿Que hay tras esa imagen?


-Diálogos-

Narración

_Pensamientos_

/FLASHBACK/ (pensamientos pasados de una persona)

+++++++++++++++++++OoOoO+++++++++++++++++++++  
(cambios de escena…..) Ya sea en el presente de la historia, o al pasado, sin ser necesariamente recuerdos de cierta persona.

**CAPITULO 1**

**Recuerdos y nostalgia**

Capacidad analítica altamente desarrollada, control de emociones, frialdad, precisión de movimientos y trabajo duro son algunas de las características que podrían definir a un ninja perfecto. Dejar que los sentimientos influyan en la misión podría ser mortal; y esto, lo tenía bastante claro.

A sus 25 años sabía perfectamente cada regla del código ninja. Reconocido como un genio de su generación, de esos que encuentras uno cada diez años, Kakashi Hatake había adquirido a lo largo de su vida algunos reconocimientos dignos de admiración: se convirtió genin a los 5 años, chunin a los 6, con solo 12 años logro el puesto de jonin y un par de años después ingreso como miembro ANBU; esto lo convertía evidentemente, en uno de los mejores shinobis en su aldea.

Hatake Kakashi se entraba caminando por una calle de su amada aldea con su mirada puesta en cierto libro de portada naranja, pero con los sentidos suficientemente alertas por si fuera necesario esquivar algún obstáculo en la calle. Poco a poco la tranquilidad de sus alrededores se fue transformando en un lugar lleno de gente caminando de aquí para alla con cajas, telas, sillas, globos, listones, personas cargando comida, aguas, mesas, y uno que otro líder dirigiendo a la orquesta animada por los preparativos de un festival. Kakashi paro en seco al darse cuenta de que le sería imposible avanzar entre tanto alboroto, así que decidió saltar de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a uno muy alto. El viento despeinaba (aun mas) su peculiar cabellera gris/plata mientras un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su ser al observar desde arriba todo el ajetreo. Entonces todos los sonidos desaparecieron en su mente y solo se limitó a observar a las personas caminando de un lado a otro, con un entusiasme visible, con una alegría que emanaba. Solo entonces se permitió cerrar y guardar su preciado libro en su porta-kunais mientras sentía el tacto del frio aire sobre sus ropas. Solo entonces se dejó suspirar. Solo entonces metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos a la vez dirigía su mirada a las nubes del cielo. Solo entonces cerró los ojos, solo entonces sonrió con nostalgia… Solo entonces se permitió recordarla una vez más…

_-Madre, te hubiera gustado asistir… ¿Cierto?-._

/FLASHBACK/

Un pequeño de unos 3 años se encontraba sentado en el piso de su cuarto jugando con una no muy grande pelota cuando un sonido le llamo la atención. Salió de su recamara lentamente mientras trataba de identificar de donde venía la dulce voz. Sus piececitos lo llevaron hasta la cocina de su casa, asomándose un poco tras la pared pudo observar de dónde provenía dicho sonido. Su madre se encontraba parada mientras tarareaba una linda canción que el desconocía, pero que le parecía sumamente hermosa. Ella estaba dándole la espalda, pero pudo darse cuenta de que estaba acomodando los trastes. Kakashi sonrió y se puso a observarla: Una mujer bella de silueta delgada, ni muy alta, ni muy bajita, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, un cabello ondulado de un color negro brilloso que estaba sujetado a media cola un poco enrollada en la que había un moño hecho de un listón delgado y floreado. Del mechón que salía del agarre se formaba una pequeña trenza. Este peinado permitía ver la belleza de su cabello, sin que este se esponjara o pareciera desordenado. La mujer tenía la tez blanca y cada movimiento que hacía con su cuerpo era fino, a la vez que irradiaba energía y felicidad. El niño se sonrojo un poco al ver toda esta combinación a la par que escuchaba su dulce voz.

-Kakashi-kun, ¿tienes hambre?-. La mujer se dio vuelta para mirar a su pequeño hijo asomando la cabeza desde el pasillo. El niño sintió sus grandes ojos cafés claros sobre él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. _¿Cómo notó que estaba aquí?_ Pensó el niño para sus adentros mientras observaba como su linda madre caminaba hacia el hasta quedar enfrente y se ponía en cunclillas para llegar a su altura.

-Solo un poco madre, puedo esperar-. Contesto ligeramente avergonzado el niño.

-No te preocupes cielo, ya estoy por apagar la comida, ¿Por qué no buscas a papá y le dices que se venga a comer? Yo iré poniendo la mesa, ¿sale?- Le sonrió la mujer al niño, sus labios tenían un color rosa natural.

-Está bien madre-. Contestó el pequeño sonriendo

-Muy bien, pero, no estaría mal que de vez en cuando me llamaras "mami", me parecería muy lindo- agrego la mujer mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello y le jalaba levemente un mechón tras su oreja derecha y le sonreía entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Mmmm está bien mami.- contesto riendo Kakashi.

-¡Anda por tu padre!. Le respondió su madre al pararse no sin antes darle un beso fugas a su hijo en la nariz. El niño entusiasmado fue a buscar a su padre para llamarlo a comer.

/FIN DE FLASHBACK/

El grito de unos niños lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡mamá, mamá mira!.-

-¿Podemos venir? Por favooooooor.-

Un par de gemelos (niño y niña) exclamaban con visible alegría aquellas palabras a la vez que cada uno tiraba de un brazo de su madre y señalar con su brazo libre los primeros puestos del festival.

…_Definitivamente, te hubiera gustado… _pensó Kakashi con una sonrisa triste en su rostro; para después alejarse de esa escena de felicidad saltando de techo en techo dirigiéndose hacía cierto lugar.

+++++++++++++++++++OoOoO+++++++++++++++++++++  
(cambio de escena al pasado)

En el amplio y frondoso bosque ubicado a los alrededores de Konoha saltaban de rama en rama un par de jonin que regresaban de una misión. Uno de ellos, un hombre alto y rubio con unos ojos azules que delataban simpatía. El otro, un hombre alto y delgado con una mirada seria, cabellos grises y un sable sujetado a su espalda. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando la voz gruesa del hombre del sable rompió con el silencio.

-Minato, yo, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-. Preguntaba al chico rubio con un ligero nerviosismo.

-Oh, claro Sakumo-san.- Le contesto con una sonrisa.

Sakumo dirigió la mirada al frente y al cabo de unos segundos se animó a proseguir.

-Quiero, yo, bueno… quiero saber si podrías cuidar esta noche a mi hijo por favor.- solto el peligris.

Minato, un poco desconcertado por la pregunta y halagado por la confianza rio por un segundo y respondió –Wow, sabes que yo..- Su oración fue interrumpida por las disculpas del otro jonin

-Tienes razón, lo siento fue apresurado, seguramente un joven como tu tiene muchas cosas que hacer como para cuidar al hijo del compañero de tu misión, kakashi, además de que..-

-¿Kakashi?-. Interrumpió las disculpas de pronto.

-Oh sí.. Mi hijo se llama Kakashi- le respondió apenado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero prosiguió. –El, tiene tres años y en un mes cumplirá los cuatro. Es un niño muy tranquilo pero muy curioso, es muy amoroso con su madre y conmigo, pero muy respetuoso, El…- Sakumo dejo de hablar un momento para mirar al frente y sonreír con orgullo- El, es muy inteligente. Sé que todos los papás dicen eso de sus hijos, pero Kakashi es diferente, puedo verlo, el lograra muchas cosas. Sé que llegara lejos.-

Terminando esta última frase ambos ninjas pisaron suelo: se encontraban frente las altas puertas de konoha. Un aire de tranquilidad los rodeo. Se dispusieron a caminar para entrar a la aldea cuando Minato habló –Sakumo-san, no te preocupes, yo podré cuidar de kakashi-kun, es un favor de amigos, no me causas ninguna molestia- volteo a ver a su compañero- Además, no dudo que kakashi-kun sea igual de inteligente que su padre.- le comentó sonriendo.

-Gracias Minato, de verdad, entonces vamos a dar el informe de nuestra misión al hokage y después vamos a mi casa para darte indicaciones de todo.

El rubio asintió con una mirada y ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la mansión del hokage. El informe no duro más de 5 minutos y el par de jonins se dispuso a caminar rumbo a la casa Hatake.

-Disculpa, Sakumo-san, ¿porque quieres que cuide a tu hijo esta noche?, digo, si no es mucha intromisión. Pregunto un apenado ojiazul.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Sakumo- Considero que debes saberlo, ya que no creo que sea solo esta noche, claro si es que puedes.- agrego un nervioso pelligris.

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! Tu solo dime cuando y yo estaré ahí, ayudando a mi amigo.-

La sonrisa y seguridad de Minato hiso convencerlo completamente de que el era el indicado para cuidar a su crio en momentos difíciles. Sakumo realmente se sentía contento de que tuviera alguien en quien confiar. Al ser su familia los únicos Hatakes en el pueblo, de vez en cuando sentía que faltaba alguien más con quien convivir. Además, su pequeño hijo había pasado sus primeros años lejos de personas que no fueran él y su esposa. Definitivamente kakashi necesitaba convivir con alguien más.

Sakumo miro de lado a su rubio compañero –Gracias de nuevo, Minato- Dicho esta frase, el rostro del sujeto con cabello gris se dirigió al suelo mientras una nostálgica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Minato notó inmediatamente el cambio de emociones en la cara de su amigo y pronto se dio cuenta que una situación difícil pasaba en la familia hatake. Espero pacientemente mientras caminaban a casa de Sakumo, hasta que su compañero finalmente empezara a hablar con algo de dificultad, como si no encontrara las palabras exactas.

-Lo… que sucede es que…

(Fin de escena pasada)

+++++++++++++++++++OoOoO+++++++++++++++++++++

Nuestro enmascarado peligris había dejado de saltar por las casas dela aldea para empezar a caminar. Se encontraba en una región donde las viviendas se hacían cada vez más escasas: una intercalada de la otra, separadas por una buena parte de jardines, huertos, o árboles. Esa región era como un campestre en miniatura. Después de caminar un momento, giró a la derecha e inmediatamente paró en seco. Miró detenidamente el portón abandonado de madera que estaba frente a él, y, tras unos segundos de peleas internas se decidió por abrir aquel pesado portón. Apenas logro cerrarlo, y, dándole la espalda al lugar, seguía luchando internamente sobre si continuar o no. Al final dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con lo inevitable. Una pila o muro cargado de recuerdos buenos o amargos cayendo sobre su espalda al observar aquel lugar. Sentimientos de alegría y tristeza recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Logro dar un paso hacia adelante, sin embargo, su rostro miro hacia abajo para mirar lo que serían los restos de un pequeño huerto y unas cuantas jardineras. En su cara y tras esa mascara se formó una sonrisa mientras pensaba:

_Madre… perdón, mami… solías pasar mucho tiempo aquí ¿cierto?_


End file.
